Par Hasard
by Yu-B
Summary: Ils avaient 0,5% de se rencontrer dans ce café au beau milieu de la nuit. De temps en temps, le hasard fait bien les choses, même si la vie n'est pas toujours facile.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour/soir. Je me présente: Yu. Toute nouvelle dans les fics HP (mais on peut me retrouver avec les fics Hetalia), je me lance après des années de terreur secrète grâce au défi d'Azrael Short-Fowl. ****Bien évidemment, tout appartient à JK Rowling (déesse parmi les déesse) et je ne suis là que pour tourmenter ses personnages. **

**J'espère que la lecture vous amusera et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture! **

* * *

**UN.**

Le bar était bondé, comme toujours en ce début de saison estivale. À croire que toute l'Angleterre s'était donné rendez-vous ici ! Il réussit tant bien que mal à se glisser jusqu'à un tabouret libre et passa immédiatement commande. Une fois que son verre fut déposé devant lui, il s'y accrocha de toutes ses forces, de peur d'être emporté par la foule. Une chanson – apparemment, qu'est-ce qu'il y connaissait lui, en musique ? – à la mode venait de commencer et le nombre de danseurs avait doublé. Et malheureusement, pas que sur la piste de danse. C'était quoi ce duo de filles qui dansaient en plein milieu de leur table !

- _C'est mort, je finis mon verre et je rentre !_

Harry secoua la tête, comme désirant approuver ses propres pensées. Il n'était pas franchement à l'aise dans ce genre d'ambiance et il préférait se la jouer vieux loup solitaire en retournant s'enfermer dans son appartement plutôt que de voir le bar se métamorphoser en décor à la _**Skins**_. Il leva son verre et s'apprêta à le boire d'une traite quand on le bouscula. Il lâcha lamentablement le verre qui se brisa illico au sol. Il se retourna immédiatement pour engueuler l'idiot de service mais il ne trouva personne. Si ça se trouve, son idiot ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait bousculé quelqu'un, il y avait tellement de monde ici. Les barmans étaient débordés, comme son cerveau. Trop de monde et trop de bruit. Harry aimait le calme. Il paya – en refoulant des idées de fuites et donc de verres gratis, méchant Harry ! Reste dans le droit chemin – et quitta vite fait le bar. L'air frais de la nuit lui fit le plus grand bien, il se rendait seulement compte à quel point il avait eu chaud parmi toutes ces personnes. Il leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête pour s'étirer et bailla, toujours paumé au milieu du trottoir.

- _Et maintenant je fais quoi ?_ – se demanda-t-il en silence, l'envie de rentrer chez lui avait disparu. Il n'était même pas minuit, après tout. Peut-être qu'il finirait par trouver un autre bar, un peu moins bondé et surtout plus calme pour ses nerfs.

* * *

Les JO avaient débuté deux jours plus tôt et le monde avait commencé à affluer dans les rues de Londres il y avait environ une semaine. Depuis, la ville était devenue une espèce de jumelle de New York. Les rues sombres qu'avaient connues Jack L'Éventreur avaient disparues. Finit le calme londonien, finit les heures paisibles sans fêtards ou musique. Le doux silence et la brume mystérieuse de la ville s'étaient enfuis au moment même où les touristes avaient posé leurs valises sur le sol anglais.

- Vivement que tout ce barda finisse ! – grommela Harry, le nez caché dans son écharpe rouge. Il venait de faire le tour de tous les bars qu'il connaissait et tous étaient bondés, mais enfin ! Que faisait la police ! Où est-ce que les gentils habitants annuels pouvaient se désaltérer sans entendre toutes les dix secondes des nouvelles des JO ! Il avait finit par se retrouver dans une rue qu'il ne connaissait pas trop et s'amusa du nom de la rue. Un bar était encore ouvert, il tenta un coup d'œil, miracle ! Personne ! Enfin… presque personne. Et surtout, pas de télévision allumée sur les performances nocturnes ! Merci oh dieux merveilleux ! Il s'empêcha de sautiller sur place et poussa la porte d'entrée. L'ambiance du bar était chaleureuse, des retraités jouaient sagement aux échecs, un couple se parlait à voix basse, partageant leurs desserts et quelques noctambules lisaient ou buvaient sagement leur café. Il se trouva une place à une table du fond et s'assit avec bonheur sur la banquette. Aussitôt une jeune femme vint à sa rencontre, un immense sourire collé aux lèvres.

- Bonsoir, que puis-je vous offrir ?

- Un café, s'il vous plaît.

- Tout de suite.

Elle s'empressa de le servir et retourna à la plonge, derrière son bar. L'unique haut-parleur de l'établissement laissait entendre la voix d'un chanteur country. Le café le réchauffait, la voix le berçait, pour un peu Harry se sera endormit sur place. Il se permit de prendre un journal laissé sur une table à côté et l'ouvrit. Heureusement ce n'était pas un journal sportif ! Il se repositionna et commença sa lecture, il pouvait bien rester ici : ce bar était idéal !

* * *

Alors qu'il entamait son troisième café de la soirée, la porte du bar s'ouvrit. Il était minuit passé, qui pouvait encore venir ? Le couple était partit depuis longtemps et le duo de retraités terminait leur dernière partie. En comptant la serveuse et lui-même il n'y avait que sept personnes dans le bar. Avec le nouveau venu, ça faisait huit. Le cœur d'Harry rata un battement à la vue de l'étranger. Une merveille blonde, enfin dans le cas présent le masculin serait plus approprié. L'inconnu était un homme de taille moyenne, un peu plus petit qu'Harry, les cheveux blonds presque platine. Il se tenait bien droit et portait un pull en cachemire noir qui mettait sa peau blanche en valeur. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas le nouveau venu, une vague forte de désir s'emparait de lui, l'effrayant presque. Oh bien sûr, se sachant homosexuel depuis le collège, l'idée de désirer un autre homme ne le gênait absolument pas, non. Ce qui l'intriguait s'était de désirer aussi rapidement quelqu'un, c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait… et s'était grisant. Il releva la tête pour admirer la lumière des ampoules du plafond colorer les cheveux du blond mais un regard couleur d'orage l'empêcha d'admirer quoi que ce soit. Cet homme avait des yeux d'une beauté hallucinante, mieux : il le regardait fixement en cet instant même ! Tous deux se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant au moins une bonne minute. Les pensées d'Harry s'emmêlaient : qui était ce blond ? Il avait une de ces nuques ! Devait-il l'inviter à boire un café en sa compagnie ? Il avait certainement un numéro de téléphone ! Oh ce qu'il était sex' ! N'arrivant pas à se mettre d'accord avec lui-même, il se contenta de clore ce duel de regard (en était-ce vraiment un ?) en souriant comme il savait si bien le faire. Tiens ? Quelle était cette soudaine rougeur sur ses joues ? Ce pourrait-il que… Le blond lui sourit, le regard pétillant et s'approcha doucement de lui, presque timidement. Presque. Visiblement la timidité ne faisait pas parti de son code génétique, tout paraissait royal et fier chez ce blond.

- Bonsoir.

- _Oh cette voix !_ – pensa automatique Harry, la voix traînante de son interlocuteur attisait ses sens. Apparemment, ce blond avait bien envie de taper la discussion, que devait-il faire ? Sur un coup de tête, il décida de tenter sa chance, ce blond était décidemment beaucoup trop sexy pour son propre bien - Euh… bonsoir. Si je vous invite à vous joindre à ma table, vous me répondez quoi ?

Le sourire enjôleur sur les lèvres pâles s'agrandit, rendant le regard plus brillant si c'était possible : « Je vous répondrais que je ne vais pas me priver ».

* * *

Son invité avait vite pris place en face de lui et commandé un café avec deux sucres. Ils avaient parlé, d'abord presque gênés de s'adresser la parole aussi facilement alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas il n'y avait pas deux minutes, puis avec plus d'aisance et de rires, comme de vieux copains d'enfance.

Le blond avait un nom aussi peu courant que son physique : Draco Malfoy. À la fois noble et perturbant. Harry lui avait même demandé s'il se moquait de lui, ce à quoi Draco avait répondu silencieusement en lui tendant sa carte d'identité. Puis ce fut à lui de se présenter.

- Harry Potter.

- Oh, la rue t'appartient donc ? (*)

- Tu m'as démasqué, toute Londres m'appartient en fait, je suis l'homme le plus riche du monde. Je prévois même de m'offrir Paris l'an prochain. J'ouvrirais un autre café à mon nom.

Le fin sourire, presque ironique, sur les lèvres de Draco le fit rougir de sortir de telles âneries. Il préféra rire de sa propre bêtise, rapidement suivit par le blond qui jouait avec sa cuillère depuis un quart d'heure.

- Tu ne bois pas ton café ?

- Je n'aime pas le café.

- Sérieusement ? – qui ne pouvait pas aimer le café !

- Sérieusement. J'ai une véritable passion pour le thé mais rien que l'odeur du café me rend malade.

- Alors pourquoi tu en as commandé un ? – demanda le brun, perplexe.

- Pour avoir une bonne raison de rester un peu plus longtemps ici.

Et il lui sortait une réponse pareille sans sourciller ? Ce type n'était pas humain. D'une : il était bien trop beau pour en être un, Harry en était persuadé. Et de deux : il savait trop bien manier les mots pour avoir réellement l'âge inscrit sur sa carte d'identité.

- Avoue, en vrai tu es un vieux croulant déguisé en éphèbe pour draguer de pauvres innocents. Tu dis avoir vingt-quatre ans pour t'attirer leur sympathie. – il avait terminé sa phrase en se rapprochant un peu trop près de son interlocuteur, se penchant outrageusement au-dessus de la table. Leurs nez se touchaient presque. Draco se rapprocha plus encore, un sourire carnassier, frôlant son oreille gauche avec ses longs cils clairs : « Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de victimes qui se sont fait avoir par un vieux rusé comme moi ». L'ambiance était électrique autour d'eux, étouffant Harry par tant de réactions physiques. Ce Malfoy était un démon tentateur, il n'y avait que cette explication possible pour lui.

Draco se rassit sagement à sa place, haussant les épaules : « Et toi, je suppose que tes vingt-quatre ans, à toi, cache en vérité tes quatorze ans d'âge mental, vu ton humour, ça ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié. Un vrai collégien en puissance ».

- _Oh pitié, ne te mets pas à utiliser des mots comme « puissance » ou je fais un malheur !_ Hum ! Je dois bien admettre que mon parrain m'a appris pas mal de blagues dignes d'un gosse. Mais c'est toujours agréable d'être jeune dans sa tête. Si ça peut nous éviter d'avoir des manies de grand-père. Pas vrai, Draco ?

Le concerné haussa les épaules, soulignant le fait qu'il ne se sentait absolument pas concerné par la remarque, malgré les quelques expressions qu'il avait sortit au cours de la soirée, comme « _Comment diable fais-tu pour avaler un cinquième café, à une heure pareille _» ou encore : « _Je n'en sais fichtre rien, je ne suis pas les informations télévisées à heure du matin, moi_ ». Harry secoua la tête, amusé.

* * *

Deux heures du matin, le café avait finit par fermer et ils s'étaient retrouvés de nouveau à la rue. Deux rescapés des bars londoniens, paumés sur leur trottoir. Harry, grâce à ses sept cafés (non, il n'était pas encore considéré comme un accro à la caféine, mais ça ne saurait tarder) avait bien chaud, malgré la fraîcheur du soir. Draco, lui, tremblait comme si il tombait des trombes de neige. C'était à peine s'il ne claquait pas des dents. Harry tourna la tête dans sa direction, à quelques centimètres près, leurs yeux étaient à la même hauteur. Que devait-il faire ? Bien sûr que le blond le rendait presque fou de désir. Et s'il s'était écouté tout au long de leur conversation dans le café, il l'aurait étalé sur leur table et l'aurait possédé devant tous les clients sans la moindre honte. Mais était-ce une raison suffisante pour l'inviter à passer la nuit avec lui ? Avait-il bien compris tous les mots et gestes du blond ? N'avait-il pas tout simplement interpréter comme il souhaitait l'interpréter ? Il sentait le mal de tête venir…

- Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour un bon thé bien chaud… - geignit soudainement Draco, tremblant comme une feuille, se frottant énergiquement ses mains gantées, l'une contre l'autre.

Les yeux verts d'Harry s'illuminèrent, le regard orageux du blond voulait tout dire. « C'est ta dernière chance, mon vieux ». Un sourire éclatant illumina le visage du brun.

- Il doit me rester de quoi t'en préparer un. Tu me suis ?

- Avec plaisir. – susurra Draco, visiblement plus si frileux que ça.

* * *

En vérité, Draco était sortit de son appartement pour prendre l'air. Il était partit en beau milieu de l'après-midi. Voulant profiter de l'été londonien et s'était retrouvé à errer comme une âme en peine jusqu'à tard le soir. Sans raison aucune. Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment comment il avait atterrit devant la devanture du café mais il se souvenait encore parfaitement de toutes les sensations qu'il avait ressentit quand ses yeux s'étaient posés sur la silhouette d'Harry Potter. Froid, chaud, de nouveau froid et des frissons, partout dans son corps. Incapable de détacher les yeux de cet homme, il s'était changé en séducteur et avait ouvert la porte du café, un nœud dans l'estomac et l'envie furieuse de sauter au cou de cet inconnu bien trop attirant.

Draco n'était pas gay, il n'avait même jamais embrassé d'homme. Mais au moment même où Harry posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, la bouilloire encore sur le feu, dans l'appartement du brun il était persuadé de deux choses. Premièrement : ce mec embrassait comme personne et deuxièmement : il avait trouvé sa place. Les histoires d'amour à la vie à la mort, il n'y avait jamais fait attention, jugeant le sentiment amoureux comme quelque chose de très lointain, mais là, à cet instant, il avait l'impression d'être à l'endroit exact où il devait être. Sa chemise tomba sur le carrelage de la cuisine. La gazinière fut arrêtée, le thé oublié. Le reste de la nuit, il la passa dans des bras qu'inconsciemment il avait attendus depuis très longtemps.

* * *

Même dans une ville aussi pluvieuse que Londres, le soleil d'été pouvait réveiller très tôt. Lorsque les rayons solaires commencèrent à caresser son dos nu, Harry ouvrit les yeux automatiquement. Les sens déjà en alerte. Pas la peine de se retourner, il savait déjà que la place à côté de lui était vide de tout corps humain. Pas de bruit dans la chambre. Draco était soit dans le séjour, soit partit. Il priait de tout son cœur pour que la première option soit la bonne. Rien qu'en pensant aux gémissements qu'il avait tiré du blond, la nuit dernière, il sentait son sexe réagir.

À croire que leurs corps s'étaient reconnus et retrouvés. Il venait de passer la meilleure nuit de sa courte vie et comptait bien ne pas s'arrêter là. Ça faisait des années qu'il n'était pas sortit avec quelqu'un et… sans savoir comment, il sentait au plus profond de lui-même que Draco était ce qui lui manquait. La sorte de perle rare qu'il n'avait jamais espérer trouver un jour. Pas seulement sur le plan sexuel mais aussi sur le plan moral. Était-ce le bon ? Celui que chaque personne désespère de trouver un jour ? Il n'en était pas sûr… mais son instinct lui hurlait de ne pas laisser sa chance lui passer sous le nez. Pas encore une fois. Quitte à un échec, il préférait lui parler et tenter quelque chose plutôt que de tout rater une fois de plus. Il enfila rapidement son jean qui traînait par terre et fonça hors de la chambre. Un soulagement immense : Draco était assis dans la cuisine. À boire le thé qu'il lui avait promit la nuit dernière. Le visage pâle du blond reflétait toutes les questions silencieuses qui lui trottaient dans la tête. Son regard orageux était brouillé, comme si il se retenait de faire quelque chose. Harry s'approcha, tira la chaise à côté de lui et s'assit. Le silence régna quelques minutes, seulement perturbé par la tasse vide que faisait tourner Draco entre ses mains.

- Tu n'es pas homosexuel.

Ce n'était même pas une question. Il s'en était rendu compte assez vite, quand sa main avait glissé vers l'entrejambe du blond. Ce genre de chose ne peut pas être simulé très longtemps.

- Non.

- Et de ce côté-là, c'était la première fois pour toi.

- Oui.

- Tu vas partir ?

Un mouvement, presque furtif, mais perceptible pour le regard aiguisé du brun. Ses épaules avaient tressaillis. Un sourire amusé se dessina automatiquement sur ses lèvres, il avait deviné où était le problème. Et ça le rendit heureux comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps.

- Tu aimes le cinéma ?

Draco tourna la tête vers lui, un sourire soulagé sur les lèvres et une tempête de joie dans les yeux.

* * *

_**À suivre... **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour/soir à tous! **

**Tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour les reviews, ça m'a touché et bien évidemment j'y réponds à la fin de ce chapitre. **

**Ensuite, pour les lecteurs qui sont doués en calendrier, vous remarquerez qu'il m'a quasiment fallu deux mois pour poster la suite. Je suis au regret de vous dire que ce sera probablement mon rythme pour poster les chapitres suivants. Les vacances prenant fin (enfin) pour moi, je reprends donc le chemin des cours et je préfère prévenir de la longueur de l'attente plutôt que de vous laisser espérer pour rien. Je me connais, moi et mon inspiration à tendance dépressive, vaut mieux prendre notre temps pour faire quelque chose de potable et d'appréciable un minimum. **

**Pour ce nouveau chapitre, je continue de suivre le défi d'****Azrael Short-Fowl, il ne se passe pas grand chose mais ça compte quand même, hein? Allez, bonne lecture!**

******Harry Potter et ses acolytes appartiennent toujours à JK Rowling.**

* * *

**DEUX.**

Draco avait courageusement – ce qui n'était pas dans sa nature – pris le visage du brun entre ses mains et l'avait embrassé. Ils avaient refait l'amour, sur la table de la cuisine (au diable, la tasse cassée), heureux comme de jeunes adolescents. Ensuite, ils s'étaient préparés, chacun son tour, dans la salle de bain minuscule d'Harry puis ils avaient quitté son appartement, à la recherche de quoi manger. Leurs pas les avaient mené jusqu'au bar d'hier soir, un regard, un sourire et ils entrèrent. Deux heures plus tard, ce fut le ventre plein du brunch digne d'un ogre qu'ils s'étaient dirigés vers un cinéma. L'été commençait à peine mais les blockbusters américains étaient déjà en salle.

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose. – rumina le blond, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste, galamment prêtée par son amant.

- Tu n'aimes pas les robots destructeurs ? – demanda Harry, l'air quelque peu niais. Il avait décidé de voir le monde tout rose, ce matin. Draco était tout aussi euphorique que lui, mais sa classe naturelle ne lui permettrait jamais d'afficher un tel sourire de bisounours sur son délicat visage.

- Ni les extraterrestres, ni les pseudo-héros en slip et surtout pas les histoires d'amour où ça finit sur une caméra qui film le ciel bleu du bonheur.

L'air de condamné du blond, regardant d'un œil désespéré la liste des films proposés, fit exploser de rire Harry. Il avait le chic pour exprimer son avis avec autant d'humour que de sarcasme. Un pur bonheur pour les oreilles, en plus de ses gémissements, mais ça il se le réservait pour lui tout seul, pas la peine que la foule londonienne qui envahissait les rues en profite. Son regard vert fixa les titres, il y aurait peut-être un film salvateur dans le coin des films indépendants.

- _Par pitié, quelque chose de joyeux !_ Ah ! Tiens, celui-là n'a pas l'air mal !

- _**Total Eclipse**_ ? Harry, ce film est sortit il y a plus de dix ans. Tu peux aussi bien le trouver en DVD.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils le proposent, alors ?

- Je ne suis pas devin, va leur demander.

- D'accord.

Draco réalisa son erreur seulement quand son magnifique postérieur – un peu douloureux, il fallait le dire – fut posé sur le rembourrage du fauteuil. La salle était, à deux autres spectateurs près, quasiment vide. Qui irait voir un film datant des années 90, à onze heures du matin, alors que les JO se jouaient en pleine capitale ? Certainement des barjos, mais alors, ça voulait dire qu'il en était un aussi ?

- Mince…

- Un problème ? Tu voulais plus de pop-corn ? – demanda le brun, plongeant déjà la main dans le gobelet géant, posé sur ses genoux.

- Non merci, comment diable fais-tu pour manger autant après le brunch de tout à l'heure ?

- Comment diable fais-tu pour t'exprimer ainsi ? – répliqua aussitôt Harry, le regard rieur et la bouche pleine.

- La bonne éducation anglaise, mon cher.

- Remercie-moi ! Sans ma générosité tu te serais retrouvé avec un balai à l'âge de vingt-quatre ans ! – gloussa le brun, se moquant des répliques sèches de son voisin. Il avait vite compris que son sarcasme était une défense instinctive quand il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

- Un balai ? De quel balai tu parles ? – demanda Draco, perplexe.

La réponse lui fut murmurer à l'oreille, alors que les lumières s'éteignaient dans la salle, il ne pu s'empêcher de rougir. D'abord gêné par ce que sous-entendait son amant et ensuite par le baiser tendre que venait de lui donner ledit amant. Heureusement que la salle obscure portait bien son nom.

La musique du générique commençait, un train apparaissait sur la toile géante, l'ambiance étrange du film envahissait l'espace…

- De quoi ça parle au fait ? – chuchota Harry, se réveillant tout à coup.

Le blond dû se mordre férocement la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire aux éclats. Il poussa un profond, mais discret, soupir et se retourna vers l'idiot de service.

- On ne t'a jamais dit que tu étais du genre impulsif ?

Choisir de voir un film sur un coup de tête, sans même s'inquiéter de son contenu, il fallait le faire !

* * *

Lorsqu'ils avaient quitté le cinéma, Harry avait une moue perplexe sur son visage d'habitude si illuminé d'optimisme. Certes, le film était bien mais il avait espéré quelque chose de nettement plus joyeux. Pourquoi les histoires de couples se terminaient toujours si mal dans 90% des cas ? Il tourna la tête vers le joli blond qui marchait à ses côtés, étrangement l'idée de finir dans les 10% restants ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, surtout si ça voulait dire rester un blond pareil ! L'optimisme revint sur le visage du brun qui chassa bien vite ses idées noires. Draco devait être un repousse-déprime ambulant ! Qu'est-ce que c'était merveilleux de ne pas ruminer de sombres pensées toutes les cinq minutes. Ça faisait combien de temps qu'il ne s'était pas promener ainsi, au soleil et en aussi bonne compagnie ?

Leur promenade au cours de la capitale londonienne leur prit toute la journée, ils avaient aussi fait flamber leur carte bleue, ayant décidé qu'aujourd'hui était une bonne journée. Harry avait été plus que surpris de savoir que Draco adorait les chats au point de ne plus l'écouter quand ils en croisaient un en pleine rue. Et le blond avait presque eut honte de son amant quand celui-ci avait presque harcelé des touristes asiatiques qui avaient eu la malchance de sortir leur nouvel appareil photo devant lui. La marque, le poids, le zoom, le nombre de photos, la qualité, il voulait tout savoir, qu'importe le fait qu'il ne parlait absolument pas japonais et que ces touristes baragouinaient plus qu'autre chose leur langue.

- _Il aime la photographie. _

Le blond rangea cette information quelque part dans sa tête, curieux d'en apprendre plus sur cet homme étrange et si secret. Lui-même lui avait presque raconté toute sa vie durant leur déjeuner, faisant bien rire le brun en lui énumérant tous ses malheurs de pauvre petit noble anglais lâché en pleine jungle urbaine à l'âge de onze ans – c'était un voyage scolaire mal organisé, voilà tout! – avec ses petits copains riches.

En fin d'après-midi, le blond avait _absolument_ voulu s'arrêter à une boutique dédiée à la série d'une certaine JK.R, un auteur jeunesse. Les deux hommes étaient donc entrés dans ce magasin si étrange. Harry avait pu admirer toutes sortes de produits qui semblaient sortir tout droit d'un univers fantastique et son compagnon de route s'était fait une joie de tout lui expliquer. Le fait qu'ils soient entourés d'une multitude d'enfants ou encore d'ados ne semblaient pas le gêner le moins du monde. Draco semblait perplexe plusieurs minutes devant ce qui ressemblait à un minuscule sablier et une balle de ping-pong ailée (ailée ?!), demandant régulièrement l'avis du brun (et ainsi lui refusant la fuite de la boutique). Au final, les deux objets furent mis dans son panier d'achats, avec une vingtaine d'autres choses. Quand l'air pur de l'extérieur lui arriva dans les poumons, Harry fut incroyablement soulagé. La boutique était amusante, mais à l'intérieur, c'était pire que dans le métro aux heures de pointe !

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais fan de cette série.

- _**Les aventures d'Albus & Luna **_est mon livre de chevet depuis que je suis gosse.

- Et ben… je n'ai jamais lu un seul livre… pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? _C'est fou ce que ces yeux gris sont beaux quand il a cette tête de poisson._

- Tu n'as… _jamais_ lu _un seul_ de sept tomes ! Mais… mais…

- Mais quoi ? Certains n'ont jamais vu Star Wars et s'en portent très bien.

- Mais… mais…

- Je crois que tu es bloqué.

- Mais…mais… INCULTE ! Cette série est l'une des pièces maîtresse de notre vingtième siècle, c'est comme si tu avais refusé de voir une œuvre de De Vinci en pleine Renaissance italienne !

- Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu ?

Visiblement c'était la chose à ne pas dire, ses yeux couleur orage étaient vraiment effrayants quand le blond avait décidé d'être en colère. Un doigt fin et blanc vint se poser pile sur le bout du nez d'Harry, l'étonnant un peu.

- Il est _hors de question_ que tu restes au fond de ton trou d'inculture plus longtemps, mouton égaré. Je vais te sauver dans deux secondes, attend-moi là.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt disparu. Draco était repartit en direction de la boutique maudite, laissant un Harry Potter coincé entre une hilarité gênante en pleine rue et un attendrissement presque niais. Sa perle rare était toquée, génial !

* * *

C'est deux heures plus tard, des paquets plein les bras – dont un sac rempli des sept tomes bénis par la caissière de la boutique chérie de Draco – que les deux jeunes hommes s'écroulèrent sur le vieux canapé du brun. Ce dernier avait invité le blond à dîner – et pourquoi pas avec un dessert gourmant au menu ? – et ils étaient rentrés à son appartement heureux mais exténués.

Harry était vautré, la tête pendante sur le rebord du dossier en cuir, avec un petit noble écrasé sur lui. Il était bien là, finalement. Et s'ils oubliaient le dîner pour dormir des siècles ? Le cri du cœur, ou du ventre, provenant de son acolyte le força à se lever.

- J'ai compris, petit dragon à faim, petit dragon va manger.

Draco n'eut même pas la force de rouspéter contre le surnom ridicule qu'Harry lui avait trouvé en rigolant devant la couverture d'un des tomes de sa série adorée. Il lui avait dit que la ressemblance avec le dragon furieux du livre était flagrante. Le blond avait grogné, boudé une demi-heure avant de se faire avoir avec l'idée d'un dîner préparé par le charmant garçon qui cherchait à lui faire retrouver le sourire. Ce n'était franchement pas dans ses habitudes d'être si fleur bleue, l'avait-il seulement été une fois dans sa vie avant leur rencontre ?, mais maintenant, il était tellement sur son petit nuage qu'il s'en contrefichait. Est-ce que ça n'allait pas un peu vite ? Certes, ce cher monsieur Potter avait plein d'atouts dans sa manche, mais pouvait-il espérer que la relation aille plus loin en se basant juste sur cette journée ? Après tout, il n'était pas gay – enfin, c'était tout nouveau – et ne savait pas du tout comment ça fonctionnait entre deux hommes… et comme avec les femmes il n'avait jamais été dans une relation approfondie. Il soupira et décida d'aller voir ce que le brun préparait dans sa cuisine.

- Je peux t'aider ? _C'est vrai que ça peut être sexy un tablier blanc… miam !_

- Non merci, je vais faire un truc simple. Le dîner devrait être prêt dans une demi-heure. Tu as le temps de te reposer sur le canapé si tu veux.

Draco hocha de la tête, visiblement Harry aimait être tranquille quand il cuisinait, la classe… dire que lui avait prit presque deux semaines pour apprendre à cuire correctement des œufs au plat. « Dure la vie d'un petit noble ! » lui avait inlassablement répété le brun durant leur déjeuner. Venant de quelqu'un d'autre, Draco aurait pu prendre cette remarque comme mesquine, mais bizarrement, tout ce qui venait de la part d'Harry n'était jamais méchant.

- _Oh mon dieu, je me change en larve amoureuse et niaise ! Non !_ – il s'arracha quelques cheveux blonds et soupira, un sourire sincère sur les lèvres. Bah, quel mal y avait-il à se changer en larve du moment qu'on ne s'en rendait pas compte.

* * *

Puisqu'il n'avait – a priori – pas grand-chose à faire, Draco avait décidé de visiter l'appartement du brun. A première vu, il n'était pas très grand, mais en ouvrant une porte, près de la salle de bain, il se rendit compte que cet apparemment comprenait plus de pièces qu'il ne le pensait.

- _L'appartement voisin a du être rattaché à celui-ci_. – se dit-il en découvrant ce nouveau couloir. Curieux comme une fouine il ouvrit toutes les portes de ce nouvel espace, avide de savoir ce que lui cachait encore son beau cuisinier. Une chambre d'ami, une deuxième salle d'eau bien plus grande que la première, une salle de sport et un bureau. Il entra dans la dernière pièce, pressé de découvrir les secrets du brun. Oh, il ne comptait pas fouiller comme un détective, il voulait juste en savoir un peu plus sur lui, à chaque fois qu'il lui posait des questions, Harry éludait ses interrogations et changeait de sujet. Si ça se trouvait, ça n'était pas grand-chose, mais connaître un peu mieux son – possible – futur petit ami n'était pas demander la lune, pas vrai ?

La pièce était grande, sombre de par ses volets fermés… et avec un bordel pas permis. Une fois la lumière du luminaire poussiéreux allumée, Draco pu admirer le décor : des tonnes de bric à brac trônaient partout: sur le bureau, par terre, sur le canapé près de la fenêtre. Les bibliothèques étaient recouvertes de draps blancs et de nombreux cadres avaient été décrochés des murs. Ça sentait la poussière, depuis combien de temps le ménage n'avait pas été fait dans cette pièce ? N'écoutant que sa curiosité, le blond retira un à un les draps, peu de livres dans la bibliothèque vitrée, surtout des trophées et des médailles. Médailles de quoi, d'ailleurs ? S'approchant plus, Draco fut étonné en découvrant plusieurs prix décernés au nom d'Harry Potter. Plus il s'éloignait de la porte et plus les médailles de compétions avançaient dans le temps. Ça commençait avec les médailles de primaires, lors de match de foot ou de basket en équipe, ainsi que les prix pour les cours de piscine et rapidement le tir à l'arc semblait prendre le dessus : médaille de bronze, médaille d'argent, médaille d'or. Surtout de l'or, beaucoup d'or. Des tonnes d'or. Le jeune homme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et décida de fouiner véritablement, il fit son propre ménage et découvrit stupéfait encore plus de médailles et de nombreuses photos ou articles de journaux qui ne concernait que celui qui cuisinait quelques mètres plus loin. Harry… un champion olympique… minute… Harry Potter _le_ champion olympique qui avait brusquement arrêté sa carrière ? Son Harry Potter était _le_ Harry Potter dont Blaise lui rabâchait les oreilles depuis des années ? Il ne comprenait pus rien, Harry n'avait – apparemment – aucun problème physique et sa carrière sportive semblait prometteuse, si sa mémoire était bonne, il devait même participer aux derniers JO, ceux de Chine. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le reconnaître ! Et surtout, pourquoi un athlète si talentueux avait décidé non seulement d'arrêter la compétition, mais surtout de cacher tout son passé dans une pièce aussi lugubre ? Il avait eu beau chercher, rien de ce qu'il n'avait trouvé dans cette pièce ne lui avait donné le moindre indice. Il devait téléphoner à son meilleur ami, lui devait le savoir… ou alors il devait demander au principal intéressé. Tiens, en parlant du loup, n'était-ce pas ses pas qu'il entendait ?

- Draco, tu peux me dire ce que tu fabriques ? Je t'appelle depuis un quart d'heure !

- Harry ! Regarde ce que j'ai… Pourquoi tu fais une tête pareille ?

Le regard vert, d'habitude si lumineux était devenu sombre, presque noir. Le visage du brun s'était fermé dans une grimace de colère à peine refoulée, sans dire un mot il attrapa son amant par le bras et le tira hors de la pièce. Draco eut beau rouspéter et tenter de le faire parler, Harry n'ouvrait pas la bouche. Sans comprendre comment, le blond se retrouva debout, devant la porte d'entrée de l'appartement, son manteau et ses sacs de leur shopping de l'après-midi dans les bras, le brun ouvrit la porte et le poussa brusquement hors de chez lui. Draco voulut répliquer quelque chose, mais la porte claqua sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Il frappa en appelant l'espèce de malotru qui l'avait bousculé ainsi, mais seule la voix d'Harry lui parvint :

- Que je ne te revois plus jamais, rapace !

- Mais enfin, Ha…

-Dégage ou j'appelle la police !

La chose la plus dure pour Draco, ce ne fut pas de rentrer chez lui avec l'impression d'avoir été l'objet d'une horrible mascarade mais de refouler ses larmes de rage.

* * *

_**RAR**_ :

**Dadoumarine** : Un « mais », quel « mais » ? _Mais_ je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler (humour pourri, activé).

**Elise-rose-cullen** : Voilà la suite, en espérant que ça te plaira.

**himechu95670** : Tu sais qu'avec ton « _je t'attends au tournant_ », j'ai presque eu l'impression qu'on allait m'agresser au coin de la rue. Hahaha ! Merci de ta franchise en tout cas. Oui, ça aurait pu être un one-shot, mais je me serais fait taper sur les doigts, si j'en avais fait un one-shot. Ce que ça va donner ? Aucune idée, on verra bien.

**LonelyB **: Mais pourquoi le mot « mignon » revient sans cesse ? J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaît autant que le premier.

**Cycina** : Après la mise en bouche, voici l'entrée !

**Caence** : Voilà la suite, en espérant que ça te plaise.

**Carotte** : Une jolie histoire ? Faut voir, je ne suis pas très douée pour savoir si mes fics sont jolies ou non (je peux quand même reconnaître quand c'est en mode guimauve ou non), mais merci pour ton enthousiasme !

**Message personnel à Azrael Short-Fowl** : Considère-moi comme une limace, je vais aussi vite que je peux, je t'assure. MAIS, maintenant le deuxième point de ton défi est entré dans la course ! Na (se sent fière comme un paon sans raison) ! Oh ! Et préviens-moi quand ta fic sera prête !


End file.
